The present invention relates generally to the interfacing with computer devices by a user, and more particularly to devices used to interface with computer systems and which provide force feedback to the user.
Humans interface with electronic devices in a variety of applications, and the need for a more natural, easy-to-use, and informative interface device is a constant concern. One of those applications includes interacting directly with computer-generated environments. Interface devices are used extensively with computer systems in the implementation of computer-controlled games, simulations, and other applications very popular with the mass market of home consumers. In a typical implementation, a computer system such as a personal computer, home video game console, portable computer, etc., displays a visual environment to a user on a display device. Users can interact with the displayed environment by inputting commands or data from the interface device. Popular interface devices include joysticks, “joypad” or “gamepad” button controllers, mice, trackballs, styluses, tablets, pressure spheres, foot or hand pedals, or the like, that are connected to the computer system controlling the displayed environment. The computer updates the environment in response to the user's manipulation of a moved manipulandum such as a joystick handle, joypad, or mouse, and provides visual feedback to the user using the display screen.
In some interface devices, haptic (e.g., tactile and/or kinesthetic) feedback is also provided to the user, more generally known as “force feedback” herein. These types of interface devices can provide physical sensations to the user manipulating the physical object of the interface device. Typically, motors or other actuators of the interface device are coupled to the manipulandum and are connected to the controlling computer system. The computer system receives sensor signals from the interface device and sends appropriate force feedback control signals to the actuators in conjunction with host events. The actuators then provide forces on the manipulandum. A local microprocessor in the device can be used to offload some computational burden on the host. The computer system can thus convey physical sensations to the user in conjunction with other visual and auditory feedback as the user is contacting the manipulandum. Commercially available force feedback devices include the ForceFX joystick from CH Products, Inc., the Wingman Force joystick and Wingman Formula Force steering wheel from Logitech, Inc., and the Sidewinder Force Feedback Pro joystick from Microsoft Corporation.
One problem occurring in commercially-available implementations of force feedback devices is that the devices are very bulky. A large base or support is typically required to house large motors or other types of actuators. These features make it difficult to integrate compelling force feedback into a smaller interface device such as a handheld gamepad, joystick, remote control, or other device. Yet, these controllers are preferred input devices for many types of systems, especially home video game consoles, and are also preferred by many consumers. Besides simple vibrations and the like, realistic force feedback has not previously been integrated into such handheld devices.